Cadet Jakkson
Cadet Jakkson was a Clone Cadet for the Republic army. When the darkside members of clone group Purple Squad went to Kamino. Jakkson died a couple of years later on Kamino. Before Kamino Jakkson saw Costin Jr. and ran up to his hero, what Jakkson didn't know is that he was there to manipulate them, Costin Jr. force corrupted young Jakkson to join him and the darkside. Jakkson was given the rank spy from Clone Jr. and he hid far away on Kamino until clone trooper ARC-6446 "Bow" was looking for the traitorous cadet and he found him when Jakkson force choked Bow. Bow and Jakkson fought in hand to hand combat until Bow picked up his DC-17 blaster and opened fire, Jakkson's moved out of the way with the knowledge of the force had taken over his body and his mind Jakkson was no longer a clone but a Sith toy, Bow knew he had to be stopped when Jakkson's power had consumed him he reached for his Lightsaber and was vulnerable to attack, Bow seized the opportunity and shot him and the shoulder killing him instantly. Bow told Jakkson after he was injured that he was not to be trusted. Jakkson begun crying saying that he didn't mean to turn evil, but Bow knew different so he shot him even after he was dead. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Jakkson was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. He was still learning the ropes when some of the clones in the clone group Purple Squad turned to the Dark Side. And it was the right amount of training that had to happen. Jakkson was training around and about. It didn't matter what he had to do, he was the one who wanted to do. Training Mission Purple Squad were called by Prime minister Lama Su to come to Kamino for more advanced training and some more weapons training. Jedi General Shaak Ti and the last surviving Rancor Battalion commander, Commander Blitz has allowed them to watch the cadets train and has allowed Purple Squad to train the course they ran through when they were cadets. Lama Su also wants to about the new blaster a DC-17B only two of these were made one for ARC Captain Costin Jr. and ARC Trooper Fives, the 17B uses less ammo then the DC-17 and its brethren DC-17A. At the training Center did ARC-8448 find a special clone, a clone named "Yuzzi", he was a Clone Rookie that was a little bit afraid of fighting, he cried alot and didn't want to be a clone! but Costin Jr taught him to become a great fighter and learned him about the different ways of killing droids. Yuzzi joined Purple Squad after the Citadel Challenge. Yuzzi and his 4 other clones is from the so called "Blazer Squad". The training mission turned into a battle after Costin Jr. turned to the darkside. Gree said to Jr. "Sir we can get the cadets to join us. In the dark side. We will teach the ways of the force, if they don't join, they shall be killed." Jr. replied with "Awesome idea! Lets do this thing then!" "Yes sir..." after they got into hyperspace, they were traced by Golden Squad. When down on the surface Jr, and Gree were fighting down the security doors and then were stopped by Waxer, Yuzzi, Boil and Wolffe. Category:Clones